


In Memoriam

by FandomStar



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast, Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Husbands, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Book 2: Lord of Shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: It's an anniversary. And Kit is around to make sure Ty gets through it.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS going to be a thing based on what we know about TWP, but I wrote it before I actually knew everything there is to know. So now it's just an AU set ten years after LoS. I also think my feeling for this is that Kit is the head of the LA Institute at this point and that Tavvy is either with Julian and Emma or at the Shadowhunter Academy.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> (Also, kind of annoyed that Kit's name in the tags is still Kit Rook)

It was odd for Kit to wake up before Ty, but there he was, lying on his side, admiring his husband's soft, pitch black hair and the shape of his long, lean body under the bed sheet. Kit moved his face closer to Ty, but not enough to scare him.

"Ty," he whispered. "Ty, wake up."

Ty groaned, but the sound was muffled by the pillow.

"It's nearly seven thirty." Kit told him.

No response.

"Which means it's nearly time for breakfast," he continued. "But I haven't made a start on it yet." 

That prompted Ty to twitch slightly. 

"Why not?" he asked, his voice still muffled by the pillow.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." Kit told him.

When Ty turned his head to face Kit, his eyebrows were furrowed and his grey eyes were glazed over with sleep.

"Why?" he asked, confused. "You don't need my help to make breakfast. I'm terrible at cooking."

Kit noticed that Ty's gaze was probably focused on his Adams Apple. He'd remembered.

"I wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast," he replied. "And, to be honest, I was worried. I never wake up before you."

Ty made a thoughtful noise.

"Something warm." he murmured.

"Alright. Do omelettes sound good?" Kit suggested.

"Omelettes." Ty distantly agreed.

Kit smiled, slightly.

"Omelettes then," he said, trying to sound bright as he sat up. "I'm gonna have a shower and get dressed, then make breakfast. I'll see you in the kitchen."

Ty nodded and rolled onto his back. Kit smiled at the sight, before heading to their bathroom.

* * *

Ty stood in the doorway, wearing a grey hoodie and jeans, his headphones around his neck. He watched Kit as he cooked breakfast. Dru, Ty's younger sister, was leaning on the counter beside Kit and they were talking in low voices. When Ty walked into the room, Dru looked up at him.

"Hey, Ty." she greeted, smiling slightly.

"Good morning." Ty replied, sitting on a chair at the table.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed Kit glance at him over his shoulder. Carefully, Ty tangled his fingers in his headphone wires.

"Come choose your omelettes!" Kit called, grinning.

Ty stood from his chair and approached Kit and his omelettes. Kit always let him choose breakfast on the anniversary of Livvy's death. Softly, Kit smiled at Ty. Without saying anything, Ty pointed at two omelettes on the edge of the pan. Kit put them on a plate and gently kissed Ty's cheek as he passed the plate to him. 

"It'll be okay." he whispered beside Ty's ear reassuringly.

"I know." Ty murmured, nodding slightly, before going back to his chair. Before he put his headphones on, he heard his husband teasingly ask Dru, "Well, Miss Blackthorn, what would you like today?" 

He felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

"What about the others? Aren't they having breakfast?" Dru asked Kit.

"They can make their own breakfast, I've been making it for them for five years," Kit replied. "I have family to look after today."

His soft eyes flicked between Dru and Ty. Eventually, his eyes rested on Ty, who was eating his breakfast slowly. As he ate, Kit placed his spare hand in the middle of the table for Ty to hold if he wanted to. Ty reached out to put his hand on top of Kit's.

Bittersweetly, Dru smiled at her brother and brother-in-law. She wished Livvy were here to see this. She would've been so proud and so happy.

* * *

The Los Angeles beach was quiet. Dru was lying on her front, reading Dracula. Beside her, Kit sat, propped on his elbows, watching the ocean. He was also watching Ty, who had made his way from their blanket to the edge of the ocean. Kit pushed himself to his feet and walked to stand next to Ty.

"Hey," he softly said. "How are you?" 

Ty didn't respond for a moment.

"I'm okay." he eventually replied.

Kit gave him a small smile, before putting an arm around him and pulling him close to his side. Caught off guard, Ty stiffened, before relaxing and lowering his head onto Kit's shoulder. He breathed in the familiar scents of Kit's shampoo and body wash.

"I miss her." Ty whispered in a small voice.

"I know. I miss her too." Kit said, quietly, resting his cheek against the crown of Ty's head gently.

* * *

When they got back to the institute, Ty suddenly held Kit's hips and kissed him. Startled, Kit gasped, before smiling and kissing back. However, when Ty pulled away, he was shaking and his hand were fluttering around him faster than they usually would. Thinking on his feet, Kit held Ty's shoulder and walked him a few steps toward the stairs. 

"Ty. Ty, sit down," he gently instructed, and Ty did as was suggested, as Kit knelt in front of him. "Tell me."

"Hold me." Ty managed to tell Kit, his voice shaky.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Ty, Kit held him. Ty buried himself in Kit - his fingers tangled in the back of Kit's t-shirt, his face pressed against Kit's shoulder.

They stayed like that until shoesteps were heard approaching. Glancing over his shoulder, Kit saw Magnus Bane standing awkwardly a few feet away.

"Are you going to be okay if I talk to Magnus for a moment?" he asked in a whisper.

Ty nodded, letting Kit pull away. Kit got to his feet and made his way over to the warlock. 

"Magnus." Kit greeted.

"You're not surprised?" Magnus asked, with a slightly confused smile. 

"Jade called to say you were in California," Kit told him. "I thought you might drop by."

"Ah. Yes, well... I could've picked a better day." Magnus admitted, looking guilty.

"It's fine," Kit reassured him. "It's good to see you, Magnus."

Magnus hugged him.

"I'm sorry I forgot." he murmured.

"Magnus, it's fine," Kit firmly told him. "Everyone should either be in the kitchen or the library, if you want to see them."

Magnus got the hint.

"I'll see you two later, then." he said.

"Yeah." Kit agreed. When he turned back to Ty, he seemed a fair bit better.

"Bed?" Kit suggested, offering his hand.

Gratefully, Ty took it and stood.

"That sounds good." he replied.

"You did well." Kit whispered, softly kissing Ty's forehead.

They gave each other a small smile as they made their way up the stairs.

 


End file.
